


The Zara Territory

by ZabiHakuhei



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lesbian Character, Magic, Minor Violence, Other, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: A concept, original story which serialization will depend on the interest of readers (Maybe 15 Kudos?). Disclaimer for my Kemono Friends readers: This story was made before the last chapter of Cerulean Crisis, the similarities between this one shot and that chapter are purely inspiration and reference.Resume: A subcontinent which isolated itself with though border laws and great walls, vanishing from the history of the planet in the World Wars, and finally opening its borders back to the rest of the world after almost a century. An exchange program is being held by the United Nations, and our protagonist, Amanda Henderson is participating as a history teacher for a High School program in a city near the eastern borders. But in her travel to a new culture, which people biology and special abilities surpass all estimated, there's also a murder mystery and body trafficking she has to solve, as former marine spying on a different country.





	The Zara Territory

_ —My name is Amanda Henderson and I’ll be your new teacher… my name is Amanda Henderson and I’ll be your new teacher… _ —I keep repeating to myself, waiting in the hall for my turn to talk with the principal, my first-day giving classes in this school, on a whole different country with a whole different culture, the time waiting for my call just increases the weight on my shoulders. —Miss Henderson, please come in —a young woman in a secretary outfit comes out the door to receive me, she’s the very first person I met in this country, her name is Rume, a Zaranian, you see, this country is called Zara, so my job here is to work not only as a teacher but as a teacher that brings cultural exchange from the _open world_ to the Zara territory, but is something that I will explain later calmly. I walk to the door but Rume stops me, holds me from the shoulders and looks at me from head to toes —No yet — She says, then she moves my hair backwards, fixes my tie and the neck of my shirt, wipes both my shirt and skirt in the way down —You need to give a good impression to her ok? —She says, again holding me from the shoulders, I nod nervously and she smiles —you’ll be fine, sorry if I’m too stressful to you—Rume says, she is a good person and she has been really kind to me since the she picked me up from the airport till the school here. —Let’s do this —I say nodding to her, she nods back and we come in the principal office together. The first look at her was stunning, she is as pale as pure white, everything on her, from the color of her hair to the iris of her eyes, was white, even the dress she was wearing was white, and still, it fit her perfectly, lastly and the most important part, her horns, a notable characteristic of the Zara people, and in her, it was her white horns, resembling a waning crescent moon form in her head, dressed with what it seemed to me, a really fancy sapphire cover with tiny golden decorations in the borders. The woman was sipping a cup of tea, gave a deep breath and looked at me with such intensity that it made me froze where I was standing.

—Have a seat Miss Henderson —She says, but I’m still in shock, I look at Rume since I still can’t process what the principal tells me, and she, with an embarrassed smile points at the couch behind me, I quickly catch the signal and sit, all flustered I take my glasses and start cleaning them on shame, the woman in front of me gives me an honest, little laugh which I can’t help but find wonderful, she pours hot water from a teapot in the table and slides it to me —Please, have some— I look at Rume again, who keeps standing between us, she nods and I look back at the white Zara, take a deep breath and grab the cup, trying to don’t let my hands shake or the tea to spill, I give a sip, it was a really plain tea, almost like if I was drinking medicinal herbs. —I hope your flight to here was pleasant, professor Rume will assist you for the next month in everything you need and every doubt you can get —the woman says, taking another sip to her teacup —Thank you, mistress… —I get mute at the instant, I frankly don’t know her name yet, she laughs instead —My name is Lunalu, my last name is Luminiere, please address me as Mistress or principal Luminiere inside the school grounds — She says with a soft tone, I nod silently. — _Pss, Miss Henderson! Miss Henderson!_ —Rume whispers loudly to me, pointing at my purse, I react and start looking into it, bringing out a bag of tea —I brought this… to you! Mistress! Tea herbs from my land, they are good to drink after a meal… — I put them in the table and make a little reverence when sliding it to her side, she doesn’t pick them nor even she watches them, which makes me nervous, she just smiles, I answer back with small, embarrassed smile, I start getting a stomachache because of the shame, or so I thought, the pain keeps growing and I couldn’t avoid rubbing my tummy in front of them. —I’m so sorry, suddenly I just… —But Luminiere stops me from talking, raising her hand, she shakes her head and breaths —you just drank a purging tea— Luminiere says to me. —W-why did you… —she closes her eyes and with a smile, she starts talking. —As you may know, we, the Zara people, are all vegetarians, we are, without exception… repulsed to the meat, even their smell is disgusting —She opens her eyes and looks at me, the pain grows to the point it makes me curl, holding tight my stomach with my hand —and you, Miss. Henderson, you smell like meat, the tea is to purge both the meat leftovers inside your stomach and the meat smell coming from your skin —She keeps on talking, I just feel like I’m going to puke, losing control of my limbs, I feel numb, sweating as if my stomach was dissolving. —My… skin? —I ask her. —Yes, we have very sensitive noses when it comes to the smell of meat, even if is little we can sense an awful smell of meat coming from your skin — That’s what Lumineire tells me, I look at Rume, begging for help, for something that takes this pain away, but she gives me a sad smile and looks down. Suddenly, the pain starts disappearing, I get back on my senses as the minutes passes by, surprisingly feeling as healthy as a newborn baby, I pat my stomach, almost in happiness, and can’t avoid but to put a wide smile, I feel light, fresh and clean. —I’ll try out your tea herbs later in lunch Miss Henderson, now please, enjoy the rest of the day, Rume will give you a tour around the school — She says moving her hand pointing at the door, then Rume walked to me and gently helped me to stand up. —But mistress, we barely talked… don’t you have things to ask me? —I wonder in surprise. —Everything in their own time Miss. Henderson, we are looking to have you for a year, there’s plenty of time for us to know you —she ends the phrase with a smile, closing her eyes while sipping on her tea, waiting for us to get out. Both Rume and I gave her reverence and walked out of the office.

—Well… it could have been worse —Rume says with a little laugh, I look at her annoyed, she notices and bows in apologize —if I had told you the tea was to purge you then you probably hadn’t drink it —She explains to me, asking pardon with her hands, I just give a big sighs and turn the other cheek. —I understand, is not your fault, it was mine — She smiles happily and signals me to keep walking through the hall. —But is weird, you know? —Rume says —Weird? — I wonder again. —Yes, normally after drinking that tea, people often burps —she says looking at me. —Me!? Burping!? No way in hell! —I say laughing scared of the idea of burp in public, and, in that very moment, I feel an ache on my stomach, everything shakes and a force stronger than me climbs up through my throat, releasing the biggest, embarrassing burp I’ve ever had in my entire life, covering my face in shame as Rume burst in laughing, this is the start of my life as a high school teacher in the Zara territory.

Walking through the hallway to the right, Rume brings out a map from inside her jacket and gives it to me. —This is a resume of the school plans, it will give you a basic view of the school grounds—she says, bringing her phone from another side of her jacket, checks the hour and starts typing something. We stopped in front of another office, which I instantly identified as the teacher’s room, Rume opened the door to me as I walk inside. The room was empty of people, all with desks and computers, each one personalized in their own space, giving the image it was the area of specific teachers. Rume walked to what it looked like her own desk, filled with yellow notes everywhere, a cup of tea half drunk over carpets filled with students notes and an empty flower vase in the side —I’m sorry is messy in here, at least the room is empty so no one else will see I brought you to this disaster—she says a burst of nervous laughter. —Is alright Miss Rume, this happens often to me too — I tell her with an honest, she looks at the cup and checks it, about to drink the tea but she remembers I’m here and makes a little startled jump, then she points in front of her desk to an empty one, just with a computer and an empty plastic organizer folders. —That one is yours from the time being — I raise my feet a little to see it better, while behind me I can clearly hear Rume sipping the tea leftovers, I try my best to don’t scold her for it. Rume grabs some carpets and puts the cup back in place —Well, a deputy teacher is covering me while I show you the school today, so we may as well see every part of it shouldn’t we? — She says to me with a smile, I nod and follow her out of the office and down the stairs. —The school is divided in two buildings of four floors plus the ground floor — She takes back the map as we keep walking and exchanges it for her carpets, then starts pointing at the map —We give classes to 1st and 2nd-year students in the building A and classes to 3rd-year students in the building B —she moves her finger around the map explaining as I nod, yet I interrupt her for a moment since I can’t avoid but notice the fourth floor of the build B is marked in red, I point it with my finger. —What’s with this part? Is it under maintenance? —she stops and looks at me with a worried face which makes me feel guilty for asking. —That zone is… exclusive, two professors, a teacher, and the principal gives classes to a student in there—she makes a pause, her tone of voice turns serious —the stairs aren’t blocked but nobody goes in there, remember that, you never, never will attempt to go to the fourth floor in the building B —and so Rume finishes talking, taking a deep breath and looking at me again with a worried face.

—Alright, I understand Miss Rume, I won’t go to that place, I promise —I tell her with a serious face and she instantly answers with a smile, her facial expressions are kinda weird, is like her mood swings really fast with each sentence —but… I’m sorry but is just weird… a whole floor for just one student? —I ask Rume for answers without thinking. —Is a privileged student, for now, that is all I can say —she finishes the sentence trying to don’t look at me, it seems that she’s lying, but I don’t find the strength to keep asking her about the theme, we remain silent for a while and keep walking in the second floor, I hear the voices of the teachers explaining their matters and the quietly mumbles of the students as we pass by, almost as if they could sense my presence from outside their classrooms. —Is fine Miss Henderson, they are just curious, they have never smelled a human before— Rume tells me, noticing I was feeling watched, I smell my arm in disbelief. —They can smell me you say? You sure have sensitive noses —I say with no touch, but when I tried to apologize, Rume shakes her head with a giggle. —As you can see here and in the map, Mistress Luminiere office is in the fourth floor of the building A along with 1st and 2nd-year students classrooms, there’s also an indoor pool for swimming classes in the left corner of this building — Rume keeps explaining, trying to change the mood of our conversation, I listen to her in carefully. Rume and I were getting closer to the next stairs to the first floor, when in front of one of the classrooms; a girl was standing outside the class. — _Not again…_ — Rume whispers, it doesn’t take me so much to understand the girl was scolded for the teacher in class and was made to stand outside.

The girl was like a cocktail of school infractions, her hair was blonde dyed, false long eyelashes, a pink frosted lipstick, a chocker, her cardigan tied in her waist and her skirt suspiciously short, the nails of her hands, really long and overloaded with decorations. Her horns, small and longs were also decorated with pierced heart shape decorations as if it were earrings. Rume walks fast to the girl and I follow from behind at my pace. —Pecoa! What in the world did you do now? —Rume yells to her, without thinking, the students in the classroom laugh out loud, hearing her from the inside. —I did nothing! — The girl said, rolling her eyes. —Of course, you did, why are you standing in here then? — She insisted. —Well… Maybe I was passing notes while in class — The other stutters. —Pecoa… — Rume holds the head of the girl with her left hand, tightly, almost trying to hurt her in rage, with eyes closed and grinding her teeth —Pecoa what are we doing to do with you? You’re a second-year already and this is the third time this month you get scolded by a teacher —Rume sighs stressed, suddenly both of them notice _and remember_ I’m here. —Oh, she’s the new human teacher? Welcome to our school! — Pecoa shouts pulling away Rume by pushing her hand in her face, but Rume counterattacks by holding her by the right horn —Don’t change the subject, you won’t get away from this one Pecoa — The door of the classroom opens, and a male teacher comes from it, tall and skinny, of bony figure, with short black hair and square glasses, holding a notebook, wearing a white shirt, gray pants, and belt straps. —What is this fuss outside my classroom? You’re interrupting my class, Miss Rume —The man says in a stressed tone of voice, looks at me and fixes his glasses —Oh, you may be… —but is instantly silenced by Pecoa, who makes her way behind him and pushes her head inside the classroom, shouting — _Hey everyone! The human teacher is here! It is a woman and is really pretty!_ —. She screamed so high, the other classrooms heard as well, and all the students started going out of their rooms, opening doors and windows. I cover my face in shame with the carpets, not knowing what to do, the hallway starts getting crowded with people, Rume reacts quickly and grabs me tight by my right arm, vowing to the professor and walks away with me the fastest she can.

Having avoided an early disaster and a bad first impression, I found myself outside the building of the school, near the little gardens outside the ground floor, catching a breath with Rume. —Whew, we dodged a bullet there — she says in a funny tone. —Yeah, it wasn’t one of my best plans —said another voice… it was Pecoa, the girl followed us till outside the building. —For my horns, Pecoa! —Rume yells at her and stands properly, holding the kid by her horns as she tries to run away. —Let me go! I won’t go back to that boring class! —Pecoa pouts grabbing Rume wrists trying to pull her away. I stare at the whole scene quietly, I can’t avoid but feel a little uneasy watching them struggle like that, but it doesn’t take me much to understand they may have a closer relationship as teacher-student than it seems. Rume pulls Pecoa horns down making her vow, breaths deeply and looks at me.

—I’m sorry for what Pecoa did, she’s quite the troublemaker —

—Is ok Miss Rume I’m not mad —

—Come here girl, apologize to her —

Rume releases Pecoa, she looks at her angry and pouting, turns at me, and vows slowly to me. —My apologies Miss, I did something troublesome to you without thinking of your feelings —she says, in a very polite and tested voice, as if she had said it multiple times already, which makes it hard to swallow, but I chose to follow it. —I accept your apologies Pecoa — the brat smiles devilry. —See? Are we done here? — The girl says annoyed in a completely different tone of voice and face, she played me well. —Of course not, back to the classroom you go! — Rume yells, grabbing her not by the horns, but her left arm this time. Pecoa quickly releases herself and hides behind me. 

—Quick! Shush her with your human power! —

—My what? — I ask to her confused.

Rume walks to us and holds her again.

—Don’t be silly humans don’t have powers — She tells to Pecoa.

Is, at that moment when it strikes to me, I did hear about it before coming and I did hear a lot of rumors about it, I didn’t have the time to even remember and ask it to Mistress Luminiere, but I have the chance now. My eyes sparkling like a little kid, my lower lip shakes nervously as I ask. —So is true? The Zaranian people have superpowers? — They open their eyes wide and look at each other, they both explode in laughter and I'm dying on shame. —They are not… well, I guess they do look like “superpowers” —Rume says a bit more serious, with her hand holding her chin, pretending she didn’t laugh out loud at my face again. —It is more like something we do —Pecoa continues saying, playing with her hair, doing almost the same pose as Rume. —Something you do? — I ask confused. Rume takes a deep breath and wipes her skirt, makes a little cough trying to focus her voice. —It mostly depends on the heritance the family we born gives to us and the way our horns grow —she pauses, looking at Pecoa —Is not like superpowers, but our heritance, is something we have to respect and use with caution —she concludes with a smile. —Oh pfft —Pecoa says making a fart sound with her tongue, while I clearly can see Rume having a tic on her eyebrows because of brat’s expression. —They’re indeed not superpowers but what Rum-rum says is just… pfft — She repeats the fart sound. —So you two can do… that stuff? — I keep asking full of curiosity, ignoring the “ _Rum-rum_ ”, Pecoa grins and this time goes behind Rume pushing her towards me. —Yes, yes we can do all sorts of amazing things and everyone is different from the rest why don’t you let Rum-rum show you her ability — Rume, once in front of me, looks aside ashamed. —Pecoa… you know we can’t use them in school… mine is too... flamboyant —

—Flamboyant —Pecoa and I repeated almost at the same time in a fun tone, Rume slowly turning redder. — _What I’m trying to say is!_ —Rume yells trying to interrupt our little giggles —I… why don’t you show her your ability instead? Pecoa? — She concludes, still without looking at me. Pecoa gives a sigh and looks in the pocket of her skirt for a moment, she brings out a little box of what it seems is candy. —Okie Dokie I’ll give a little presentation to you Miss… wait, did you say your name? — She asks me out of the blue, the girl has clearly no touch or she just doesn’t care about having it. —I’m Amanda Henderson, I’ll be your teacher on human history from now on —I tell to her in the most polite voice I can find at the moment.

—Well, Hen-hen —

—Is Hender… — I try to correct her but Rume pats my shoulder to interrupt me, frowning and shaking her head —Don’t, is worthless — She says. By that moment Pecoa has put plenty amount of candies in her mouth, for a professor to give up on something as simple as addressing you properly, she must really be the troublemaker kind of kid. —Feady? Fook farefully —she says with her mouth full of candy, Pecoa points out to a metallic fence of the ground court of the school; far away from we were standing. Crossing her arms and with a serious face, she spits all the candies inside her mouth, so fast I can’t see them coming out. A couple of seconds pass by before I hear a repeatedly “clank” hit the fence; I’m both impressed and disappointed. —Is that… your ability? —I ask her with a disappointed tone of voice. —Yes THAT IS my ability —she yells, Pecoa catches quickly is not what I expected, she’s quite assertive. —I can shoot whatever stuff I want from my mouth for almost thirty meters, I also have a bag inside my throat to keep whatever little thing I want to shoot —She tells me proudly, touching her neck. —Well, I can’t deny that is pretty amazing — I tell her with a bit of condescension. —Right!? Right!? — She giggles proudly, taking another candy, this time, to eat it. I turn to look at the unexpected quiet Rume, it wasn’t until now that I actually looked at Rume horns’, they were big, bull shaped, with a kind of… obsidian, black color, so clean and polished they didn’t look like bones. Pecoa’s horns in change, were animal-like, small and simple like they were from a baby deer, I guess they are really different depending on their family genes.

—What do you do…? Miss Rume? —I ask shyly and she keeps looking aside, her mouth opens and mumbles but I can’t hear. —Is… —She keeps mumbling, trying to raise her voice —is just a maze…—she lets it out slowly. —A maze? — I ask her, what kind of maze? Why is that something to be ashamed of? It sure must be something of their own that I don’t understand yet, I decide to stop asking her and change the subject. —What is mistress Luminiere ability? —I question next, Pecoa opens her eyes wide with a grind, Rume does the same but scared. —Well, she has these big, gorilla arms… —Pecoa is instantly interrupted by Rume, who covers her mouth and grabs on her wrist. —Don’t pretend that I don’t know what you’re doing —Rume says —you just want to buy time and make us forget you ran away from your class, let’s go, professor Zahar must be looking for you —she finishes and pulls Pecoa along with her, I follow her walking inside the school building, but Rume stops me and smiles. —Let’s meet again at the library ok? — She says giving me the map back and smiles, I nod and wave to them. —Smell ya later Hen-hen! —Pecoa yells while being dragged for Rume, I sigh and gave a smile to her, check on the map and walk to the other building, in search of the library.

I walk inside the second building, the hallways here are in silence too, it looks like everyone has classes at the first period, only little noises from the mumbles of the students who… “smell” me pass by and the voices from the teachers is all you can hear. It doesn’t take me much to get lost without Rume. Even if I’m using the map I can’t find my way to the library, I’m tempted to knock some classroom and ask the teacher inside, but I’ll probably make them uncomfortable and make a mess with the students. It starts to get stressful, walking to the first floor then walking back down, I just can’t find the place. Walking through a new hallway on the side of the building makes me think I’m finally going in the right direction. The hallway has windows to the outside, they let me spot another couple of smaller buildings I didn’t see before, a tree really close of the wall blocks my view for a moment, I turn my sight to the inside, can’t see anything but another hallway, sighing in despair I cough, something is wrong.

An unmistakable smell of tobacco fills my lungs, one of the windows is open, the smoke comes from the outside, I’m definitely not ready for this, I didn’t even think for this scenario to happen in this whole different world, but it seems this can happen in the most unexpected places. I walk to the window and stick my head outside, there it was, a pretty tall girl with long, red messy hair smoking a cigar, a couple of really flat, metal-looking silver horns, so shiny and thin they looked like blades on her head, big and dark bags below her eyes and a big black collar with spikes on her neck, sitting in the ground with legs spread open while using a skirt, a really straightforward image that says “delinquent” at the first sight, using the wall and the tree to hide the smoke, probably a third-year student skipping first period classes.

I am ready, I can do this, I know I can.

—Hey! — I yell to her from out the window.

She jumps in surprise where she sat, in just a fraction of seconds she curls her body so I can’t see from behind her that she’s burying the tip of the cigar in the ground, but the shake of her elbow shows it all. —I wasn’t doing anything I swear! — The girl yells back. She turns to me with a mix of surprise and exasperation on her face, she looks exhausted to dead, smoke still coming out from her mouth. In the end, I don’t have the heart to scold her or to take her to the principal. —Say… I’m — God, I can’t believe I’m doing this on my first day —I’m really just starting as a professor here… this time, just for this time, I will turn the blind eye to you… ok? — I struggle to finish the sentence; I can’t believe I’m going to ignore minor smoking. —Ya… for real? — The girl says still agitated, her way to say it reminds me to Pecoa, maybe they know each other. I nod to her, still in disbelief of myself, she breathes deeply and holds on her collar, her face is like the one who is recovering from a near experience to death, being caught smoking is bad indeed, but something still feels off. The girl takes another deep breath and stands, she’s taller than what I expected, even taller than me, around a head and a little more, she’s probably 6,4 feet tall, the girl gets closer of the window, she doesn’t really scare me, not with that face of sadness, she keeps holding on the collar, without looking at me.

—You really won’t tell? —

—I won’t, really —

She makes a sign with her eyes, I look down and notice, she’s trying to give me a cigar with her left hand, which wears a torn off glove, I pull an awkward smile and shake my head. —Is ok, you don’t need to — She groans with an awkward face and saves the cigar in her pocket. —Is… there something I can give you…? — She continues asking, a light bulb came over my head. —Can you tell me where the library is? — She quickly nods, shaky hands get closer and she sticks an arm inside the window pointing the hall where I was going. —Turn right at the end, and then left, the library is almost at the end of the building — I gasp happy of how close I am, I smile to her and she gives an awkward smile back, with such tired eyes, every expression she makes, makes me a little sad. —Oh right, there’s another thing you can do for me — She jumps startled again. 

—What is it? —

—Please… go back to your classroom… —

—Ah… —

The girl looks down and scratches her head with the right hand.

—Alright, imma going back to the classroom… professor…? —

—Henderson —

—Ok… Professor Henderson… I’m… I’m Berry —

I don’t have anything else to say to her, I just want her to go back to classes, luckily there was no other professor to saw her before me, I keep walking to the library, judging on what I just did.

“Quiet” was my very first thought once, inside the school library, most of the halls were silent during the first term but this place, in particular, had a calm atmosphere of silence. The bookshelves were made of wood and so the walls and the floor, a couple of lamps in the roof with a dim light illuminated the parts were the windows on the side couldn’t reach, I lost count of the shelves fast as they keep appearing the more I peek inside the place, it was like coming into another world inside the school. With a sudden breath of the wind from an open window, a girl comes from the forest of shelves ridding on a cart book, she looks at me and jumps like a cat, tripping from the cart which crashes on the wall from the sudden move. The girl quickly stands and wipes her skirt. —I’m sorry I didn’t mind to play with the school property I just… — She trembles with a high pitched, agitated voice, then stops and looks at me carefully. —Wait… you aren’t a professor… Hey! You aren’t even a Zaranian! — the girl runs and hides behind the nearest desk she can find and looks at me from a corner. —G-g-g-get out! I’ll call the police! No strangers inside school buildings so get out! — She pretends to be brave alright, trying to not laugh at her, I walk closer to her. —No, no, you got it wrong dear, you see… I’m a new professor, from the other side of the wall, you can calm down— she keeps holding in the corner of the desk with a worried face. —Look, erhm… I even have talked to mistress Luminiere and professor Rume! I’m no stranger I swear so please, could you… stand — her eyes wink to the heard of familiar names, she nods and slowly comes out. —Sorry for the abrupt reaction — the girl says looking down and gripping on her skirt —I was bored so I started playing with the cart book without realizing, I’m very sorry professor — with such squirrel voice, I bet it could be hard for anyone to get mad at her. —Is alright dear, I don’t really mind — After ignoring a girl smoking this is much easier to let go —But shouldn’t you be in class right now? —

—Ah, that, is math today so I skipped it —

—And with skipped, you mean? —

—Yes! I scored high enough in a special exam mistress Luminiere held for me and now I don’t have to see math this year —

—Oh good for you! Uhm… —

—Ah! Sorry for the late introduction, my name is Chie —

—I can say the same thing, my name is Amanda Henderson, I’m a human from the other side and I’ll be teaching in this school from now on —

—A human… —

The girl was the most peculiar Zaranian I have encountered this day, almost as tall as Berry, skinny, with long, silky brown hair, with a pretty but long face decorated with her green eyes. Her horns were asymmetric, the one on her left was small, short and pointing down, while the one on her right side of the head was extremely large and pointing up, it even had a turn on itself, making this weird circle on the base, but the weirdest part was the thing inside that circle, it was a little flame, burning up like a candle in its base. Chie came closer and looked at my head carefully. —No horns at all, and you still have a small stench of meat, a human indeed —

—Eh? I still smell?! — I shout in disbelief, they seem to be very concerned with the fact I eat meat.

—Just a tiny bit, nothing to worry about, the principal made me look for a book of herbal teas for her a couple of days ago; I guess they were for you — She turns and jogs to the cart book bringing it back. —I, uhm… mistress Luminiere left me in charge of the school library, if there’s a book you’re looking for I’ll be glad to help you — She says with a shy smile looking at the floor as she fixes her hair. —Thank you, right now I’m not looking for any book on particular, I’m trying to get familiar with the school buildings, that’s all — still looking at the floor, she nods repeatedly, looks on the desk for a pair of glasses and puts them on. —Then is there something you’d like to ask about the school? —

—Yes but — I stop myself, not sure if it would be impolite to ask her.

She looks up at me without raising her head, confused.

—Can… can I ask about the flame on your horn? I’m sorry but it has me quite intrigued —

Chie lets out a pretty funny squirrel laugh as she covers her mouth and tries to apologize.

—No problem at all! I’m sorry, normally I’m the shy one so watching someone else being shy with me is funny — she holds on her right horn —All my family has this flame on their horns, it appears after it grows and takes this form, it begins little just like mine and it can grow stronger with the years —

—Uhm, can you sleep like that? —

—Of course! The light goes off when I’m unconscious, but just in case I use a band so it doesn’t light up in the night —

—A band… and why don’t you use it here in the library? Aren’t you afraid of burning the books? —

Chie lets out a high pitched noise and holds on her horn tightly, her breath turns faster and desperate as she tried to look for something in the cabinets of the desk. —I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry — she says repeatedly, at the border of tears. —Wait, Chie I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry I knew I shouldn’t ask such personal questions out of the blue — I walk closer to her and hold her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down. The girl stops moving for a second and picks up a little black band from the desk, exchanges it from a hand to the other and covers the flame with the band, setting it off. Chie then wipes her eyes and explains. —I’m not allowed to let my flame light inside the library anyway; the professors would get mad at me — I look at her and deeply and let a big sigh, inadvertently invading her personal space, I go even further holding on her chin so she made visual contact with me. —Chie, you don’t seem to be the kind of student, who would set any of these books in fire by accident, for all you have told me, you’re smart and responsible, no one would have left you in charge of this place if they didn’t believe in you — She avoids looking directly at me as hard as she can, pushing my hand down with her chin, I realize I’ve gone too far and step aside to give her some space. —You really… think so? — she stutters, once again gripping on her skirt. 

—I mean it; I don’t plan to be the kind of professor to say sweet nothings to students —

—… thank you—

An awkward silence surrounds us after that, I’m definitely not leaving a good image wherever I walk on this school. 

—… Can I take it off? — she asks, trying to point her horn.

—Yes of course! Do… professors tell you to don’t? —

—No… I only get complains from other students —

“Bullying uh? No wonder why that question quickly drove her to tears” I thought.

—Ah, Amanda so you made it here —

Rume made her way back to me.

Before leaving the library, Rume made me turn back in the entrance and bow a little, apparently, both students and teachers must bow to the one in charge, since their job is to protect and spread knowledge. My mind felt like a fried egg already, the little amount of students I’ve met already makes me feel like in any other human high school with the usual problems and at the same time the culture difference in it means that I need to face it from another angle if I want to help them.

—Although bullying is just bullying — I said out loud.

Rume looked at me surprised and laughed.

—Well, that went faster than I thought; Chie isn’t good at hiding it after all —

—Have you done anything about it? —

Rume shook her head.

—But if you have to know, lately she’s on better humor, she’s even showing more confidence —

—A boyfriend maybe? —

—Most likely, good relationships bring out the best of you, don’t you think so? —

—Uhm well, I can’t say —

We stopped in the middle of the hallway, Rume got all flustered and tried to apologize.

—I’m sorry! It wasn’t my intention to peek into your personal life, ah; I shouldn’t have talked so casually —

—It’s fine really — I sketched an honest smile. —Talking to you makes me feel at ease here… I thought everything was going to be cold and professional, but your goofiness makes me feel at ease —

—Now I should be the one feeling offended — Rume replied puffing her cheeks.

We walked up the fourth floor to the cafeteria of school, it was a wide place with many tables, the students weren’t here yet but we were just some minutes earlier before lunchtime, Rume confessed me the lines are always long so she took the chance to pick the food early with the excuse of showing me the place. The moment we sat on the table to eat, the bell rang and the students took but a blink to start showing up, all their expressions were the same, some looked at me before sniffing around, others doing it vice versa, humans must have a unique smell for them to react every time the same way.

However the lunch Rume picked for us is…

—Is there a problem? You don’t eat vegetables? —

—Well, I certainly don’t eat this much vegetables —

The tray had something that looked like pumpkin soup, salad, a small baked potato and a piece of… naan? with beans. —There are some dishes and things we learned from the exterior so I thought you would be more comfortable eating familiar food —she explains with a fork. —Thanks, I don’t try to sound ungrateful, but you guys really don’t eat meat at all — Rume coughs on her food from laughing, sips some water and continues. —We are strictly vegetarians due to both biological and religious reasons; eating meat makes us sick and is a taboo in our culture: we process fruits and vegetables thousands of times better than meat —her fork swings between her fingers. —I think I will suffer from malnutrition in a week — I say looking the bean sauce drop from the naan as I pick it up and eat it.

—Do you eat meat that much Amanda? —

—Amanda? I like that, don’t turn back on it —

Rume blushes softly and grins. —But yeah, I don’t remember a day without eating meat; I often start my days with fried eggs and always had chicken or beef for lunch — I had to stop instantly at the sound of Rume trying not to barf. —I’m sorry! I answered without thinking! — I grab some tissues in worry. —Is fine… really — She drinks water. —is just, that took me for surprise… One reads it from human books but I didn’t expected it was that much… is so disgusting— She says with a frustrated expression, shaking her fingers in disgust. —I’ll remember to don’t bring it up to conversation again — The cafeteria was reaching its prime time, floods of students lining up to buy food and sitting in the tables, talking loudly, professor Zahar sat in the corner of the table we were, he waves gently to us but stayed in the corner anyway. Pecoa joined us minutes later, as she talked to us and teased Rume, I could feel the staring from the other students increasing, probably curious of how free and casually the brat talked to me; honestly, that’s just how she is, even if I didn’t tell her to address me so freely I couldn’t help but to open myself to such hyperactive, kind girl. 

—Rume! Rume! Look there! Look who’s here! — Pecoa whispers to Rume and points the register machine were the students pay for the food, three girls were walking out the register and I could notice how everyone was looking at the girl of the center just how they were looking at me before. —Oh Zhritsa! Good to see you come from your vacation’s trip! — Rume said addressing the girl from the distance, she reacted with surprise and walked towards us, the other two stayed frozen looking at me, the girl half turned to them, whispered something then head back to us, they then went in another direction. From all the Zara I’ve met just this day, no one made the same impact as when she stood in front of us. Her presence was intense like she was covered with a holy aura, her curly, long, brown hair sparkling clean, with beautiful black eyes, her plump figure made me think of a Greek goddess, she was wearing gold accessories in her black horns just like mistress Luminiere and prayer beads on her neck and in her right hand. —Professor Rume, good day, yes I came back from vacations early than expected, not that I mind, a trip looking on ruins aren’t vacations — The girls says with a bitter smile, making a small reverence to us, she sat with us silently, fixed her hair with elegancy and continued. —I spend the weeks with history books and exploring old ruins with my family, ah, I feel like it was a total waste of my time — she sighs and pouts, she’s adorable and astonishingly beautiful. —Even a girl of your status is still a teenager after all — Says Rume and continued. —I wouldn’t have enjoyed that either —. The girl looked at me and it made me feel like I was being pierced by a spear, it was uncomfortable and confusing, her smile and her eyes were sending totally different messages. —I’m sorry for not introducing properly; you must be our new professor right? My name is Zhritsa and I’ll be attending your class, hope to learn a lots of new things from human history — She made a pause —Although I don’t want more stuff about ruins— She finishes with a chuckle. —Is a pleasure to meet you… Zhritsa, my name is Amanda Henderson, I also hope to give you interesting classes about human history, but how did you know that much? — I question unable to keep eating in front of her. — _She’s a top class student of our school_ — Pecoa and Rume answers for her, making Zhritsa give another chuckle. —My relationships with the professors are important, I happened to know because Professor Rume told me before vacations… — The girl stops mid sentence and looks at my glass —My my, is that water? Professor, you aren’t going to have lunch with just water, that-won’-do! — With a small smile and with a swing of her fingers, pointing the glass, the liquid turns white and clean, surprised I lift the glass, Zhritsa smiles to me and the other two gently signals me to drink it, I take a sip confused, the flavor is of a familiar sweet, the water had turned into milk.

—So Zhritsa is from a family of priests? —

—Yes and a very important one for this city —

With lunch time over I walked around the hallways with Rume while she explained to me Zhritsa comes from a prestigious and religious family who runs a temple to the God they and most of citizens worship, it has been said their family are the messengers of God, who holds the power necessary to bring offerings worth of their deity, such as turning water into milk and blood into gold. All students were hurrying to go inside their classrooms for the final period of the day, I had the chance to greet other teachers and let myself know on their classrooms, the day went by without me noticing, and so I wasn’t able to start giving classes today. —Worry not Miss Henderson, you just came to this country today after all — Rume said, with a gentle smile. A red sunset shows itself in the windows of the school, Rume and I were chatting in the teacher’s room and drinking tea when mistress Luminiere showed up. —Rume, lady Eska said she wants to see Miss Henderson now — Rume froze dead, looking at me with a scared chicken face, took me by the arm just like she did when I arrived and without saying a word she dragged me out of the room. It didn’t take me long to realize we were walking to the fourth floor of the second building, both mistress Luminiere and Rume kept quiet the whole trip, and in half of the stairs we were stopped by the shadow of a tall woman at the top — _introduce yourself_ —Rume whispered, gently pushing me a step up. —My… my name is Amanda Henderson… I’m the new history teacher, the human from the cultural exchange program — I presented without thinking too much about it; there wasn’t time to doubt in a situation like this. The shadow of the woman didn’t reply, it was hard to tell of her aspect since the little rays of sun left were dying, she breathed heavy enough to be heard, and then made a small reverence to me, which I replied in the same way.

—She’s here, lady Eska—

The shadow walked into the hallway and disappeared, the lights of the stairs came on along with the rest of the school buildings, another figure showed up, this time smaller, it was a teenager, but both of the woman behind me bowed, rather, kneeled, in the most polite way to her.

—So you are the one the humans sent? —

Hearing those words sent chills through my spine, her presence was overwhelming, but it was nothing like Zhritsa, to be honest, it was the complete opposite. In front of me there was standing a girl in a gothic Lolita costume, purple hair in twin tails and sharp, shark-like teeth under her vivid red lips, her horns were straight up, black and sharp, lastly on her arms she was holding a big, jar of glass undoubtedly filled with tons of eyes on brine. 

—Yes… my name is… —

—I’ve hear already —

She shut me up instantly; I never thought a little girl would intimidate me this much. —You… have you killed before? You smell like blood—she asked, dipping her finger inside the jar trying to pick up an eye in the viscous liquid. —Yes… yes I did — It was worthless to keep it on secret at this point, with a nose like the Zaranian people have, the moment I knew they could smell the meat I ate I knew this was going to happen too. I clearly feel the confusion coming from the teachers behind me. —Humans, I knew they were going to do something like this — She finally picks up an eye by piercing it with a nail of her finger, takes it inside her mouth and eats it slowly, gulps, and continues. —Why would a teacher kill someone, who in the world are you? — Thousands of thoughts went into my mind, as I stood firmly in front of her, lying won’t do any good, but saying the truth would probably kill me… I knew what I was getting into when I came to Zara, everything was… for her, I must face this devilish girl. —My name is Amanda Henderson, a former marine from the United States army, graduated as teacher of history on a university of my country; I’ve been selected as the one who represents the cultural exchange program of this city — There’s silence for a minute, the girl closes her eyes and groans silently at my confession, I half turn to look at Rume, she was shocked and scared. Suddenly, I felt my body being pushed by a strong force into the wall of the stairs, my arms nailed on the wall by forks and table knives, Eska holding on me by the neck with one hand and the jar with the other.

—I specifically asked to your kind to don’t send soldiers to my school —

—Your… school ?—

—I Eska, am the one and only ruler of this school grounds, they were inherited from my parents to me, I make the decisions on this place —

—May I have a word? — Luminiere interrupts looking down on the floor.

—No! We talked about this already! — Eska shouts with fury holding tight on my neck.

—I never wanted to be part of this stupid program anyway, but the mayor of the city pushed us to! — 

I’m starting to drown, my legs shaking, I can’t get off the hands of this little girl. —Please… I beg you… — I try to spit words of clemency. —You beg?! You beg to me?! — She was out of herself; a tear drives out my eye as I feel like I’m going to pass out. Then a sudden smash in the stairs breaks between Eska and me, separating me from her hand, my senses slowly return as I catch a breath back to life. 

— _Stay away from her!_ —

It was Rume, holding a giant, black hammer, which was the only thing between getting me killed from Eska. —How you dare to raise your hand to lady Eska?! — The voice from the tall woman echoed on the hallway. —Stay there, Zeige — Eska shook the dirt off her dress, her jar broke down and spilled on the stairs, she was back to her serious, calm face. —I will ignore the insolence you have show today this time only, Rume — now she looks at me, with a swing of her arm, the silverware on my arms disappears and I fall on the floor, still weak from getting chocked. —You are welcome to stay as a teacher on this school, Miss Henderson, but your superiors need to explain this properly, I won’t let it slide— She climbs the stairs back up, without looking down to us, she continues. —After all, I could also bet you’re not only here just to impart classes to our children — Just how much does she know? Who gave our Intel to this girl, just who is she? I can’t reply to her assumption, I just want her to go away already so I can get out of the fourth floor, as soon as she disappears, I stand up slowly and Luminiere holds me by the back. —Do you want us to go to a hospital? — She whispers with worry, the principal is such a kind person. —No… If I show up in a hospital in my first day here, things won’t look good for the cultural program… — so I said, Rume grabbed me tight by the arm, with a worried face, she helped me walk out the school. We sat together in the parking lot, Luminiere stayed with us for a while and gave us the belongings that we left in the teacher’s room, deeply staring at me, she said we’ll talk again tomorrow, and left in a car along with the day, it was pitch dark, with Rume at my side I could only stare at the street lamps.

—What was all that about? — Rume finally spoke up. —About you being a former marine… why did the culture program sent an ex-soldier? — She said it with the most gentle and worried tone, I was thinking she was mad at me for lying. —It’s true — I replied. —Once they found this school was on the cultural exchange program, they wanted to infiltrate an official as a representative of the program —she looked at me with side eyes. 

—Does that mean you are aware of the situation? —

—I wish I could say that —

Scratching my head, I gave her a bitter smile.

—The only thing we know is that Eska is associated with a recent incident between the borders of Zara and the human world that lead to the murder of twenty humans —

—So they send you to spy on her? —

—Pretty much, I need to recollect evidence about her and her relationship with that incident —

Rume stands up and shows me her hand, I grab it and she pulls me up.

—If that is everything you know, I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything more than that —

—You can’t? — That was disappointing to hear, I was thinking I could get a better idea of things from her, but in the silence of the night I could notice, her hand was warm, and her fingers made me fluster, she was playing with my fingertips, she saved my life just like a hour ago, and now she was doing that… sweet gesture, could it be? I’m not sure, I certainly suck at this, my heart throbs in anxiety, and I choose to release her hand. With a sad expression she turned her back to me and started walking out of the parking lot. —Eska is… I’m no one to say what kind of person she is — she pauses with a sigh —But she is a student of this school too, we owe her many things, I would feel like I’m betraying her if I get to say what I know — I started walking behind her, rubbing my arms at the cold breeze of the night. —So when you jumped to save me wasn’t the same as betraying her? — She half turned her face to me, again with a worried face, this time not sad, but flustered. —I just… wanted to save you — she said with an awkward laugh. —After all, she could have eaten you —

I stopped dead and remember instantly the jar of eyes the Zara girl was eating like a snack of salty pickles, Rume waves her hand telling me to walk by her side, we get out of the school grounds and continue by a street where I could gaze a bus stop at the distance.

—She eats meat? —

—She does, the only carnivore I know —

Talking about it felt like I was making her just more uncomfortable, she just gave bitter smiles, answer after answer, it seems is hard for her to say no. The night was getting way too cold; a gentle breeze was enough to make my whole body shake, Rume break on laughter at my reaction. —I’ve only seen little kids react that way in the night; you need to eat more carrots Miss Henderson — She takes off her jacket and helps me to wear it up, is certainly warm, and this smell, light and sweet, oh my God, why I’m smelling her clothes. —Thank you, Rume, for everything today — I say as she fixes the jacket on me, turning her eyes away.

—Is okay, you don’t need to thank me —

—I do, I could have died today —

We share an honest smile and keep walking, the day has been full of emotions and experiences, I feel overwhelmed with information, but the smell and warmth of Rume on her jacket relaxed me instantly, I look away once I realize my own thoughts.

We reach the bus stop and we sit on the bench, Rume tells me the rest of my stuff was taken to my apartment in the city and that she would take me there and pick me up tomorrow morning to school so I can memorize the routes at the day-light.

—Can I ask you something Rume? —

—What is it? Amanda? —

She replies with a cocky voice.

—What was that thing from before? That hammer… —

—Oh, that? I guess you could say that’s my “magic” —

—Zaranian people can summon weapons? —

—It’s supposed to be a tool actually — she says touching her horns. —My family comes from ancient blacksmiths on the age of war; my parents say our powers are an old blessing from our god to help make the weapons needed for the war —

She then sighs and leaves her horns.

—Though I don’t know how being able to make weapons to kill people can be interpreted as a blessing —

Rume gazes at me in silence, I almost can read her thoughts; a bus appears in the distance.

—She said she could smell blood on you —

—Yes… she did —

—I could only smell a stench of meat because of your diet, but that’s all —

The bus reaches the stop and opens its doors.

—But even if I could smell that, I still would think you’re a good person —

—Eh? —

She smiles and gets inside the bus and I hurry to follow her.

—Once we get into the city let’s buy you some dinner ok? —

—Ah, let me at least pay for it, the people from the program gave me some money for the month —

—Your treat then —

—Is the least I can do —

—He he —

Our trip to the city was filled with nonsense chats; she’s easy to talk to, we bought some instant food before going to my apartment, it reminded me of the instant plates sold in Japan, the employee even asked us if he should heat it up first, we also bought some weird brand beers of the country. One more trip and we were in front of an apartment complex, the handyman of the place met us at the lobby and gave me the keys, the apartment room was clean and empty, my luggage of boxes filling a part of the living room, ah, this gloomy feeling of loneliness which aggravates with the emptiness of the place, for a moment I almost cried at the idea of being left here on my thoughts, unboxing and fixing everything in place, but a warm hand stroke my shoulder, almost as if it knows what I was thinking, it was Rume. We sat on the floor of the living room and opened some beers, eating and talking, they do only eat vegetables, is going to be really hard for me to get used to this diet. The beer is strong, stronger than to what I expected, is making wonders in my head, Rume stumbles to stand and it makes me giggle, she offers me help to unpack my stuff, to which I gladly accept, she has taken off her jacket and her tie, did she also unbutton her shirt a couple of bits? I can see her cleavage, she has a wonderful figure, God the beer is really making me think inappropriate things, we unpack all of my clothes, I asked her to let me do the rest tomorrow. We keep talking until 2am, Rume stayed with me the whole time instead of leaving as she said, I guess I was so overwhelmed with all what happened I couldn’t notice she was lying and had intentions to stay from the beginning, honestly, I just end in debt with her once again, we passed out half-drunk on the couch until the next morning. 

The day after starts with the first rays of the morning reaching the sofa and waking me up, my head feels like a fried egg, just what did those beers have? I only drank three of them. I get up and massage my head, Rume is nowhere to find, she probably left early, or so I thought, because a nice fragrance was coming from the other side. I pull myself together and walk to the kitchen, there’s a plate with cover protection, a cup of tea also covered with an aspirin in the table and a note of Rume saying she’ll come back soon. I could get used to this woman’s kind attention; maybe I could even fall for her, if I wasn’t doing it already, I take the aspirin with a sip of tea. After washing my face in the bathroom I look for a change of clothes and get changed before Rume comes back, get my notebook and start writing all events that have happened since I came to Zara, I need to keep a diary of everything to report since I couldn’t bring any gadget with me, the injuries of my neck suddenly burn as I write my encounter with Eska.

—What I did put myself into? — I ask in the void of the apartment, answered with an echo —Guess I need some curtains —

The apartment was totally equipped with all necessary stuff thanks to the cultural program, kitchen, fridge, a bed along with other furniture, a TV and other home appliances, way better than I thought it would be. I sit in the dinner table and eat what Rume left me, which was something like an omelet of sweet potatoes with mushrooms and onions, slowly feeling back to life with each bite and the pain from my head going away, I turn on the TV and look for whatever channel has the morning news. I hear the keys on the door and turn off the TV; Rume came back with a smile from cheek to cheek.

—Good morning Amanda, was the breakfast good? — she says while fixing her hair, in obvious ego and embarrassment.

—Good morning Rume, yes it was, thank you for making it —

I stand up and kiss her cheek, and she just jumps and stands shocked against the wall, red like the tomatoes from the breakfast.

—Are you still drunk!? —

—I’m sorry! — I shout dying of laughter. —Owie, my head… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, we greet other people like that, and I just forgot the manners for a moment—

—Ah, is that so… ahahaha —

We looked at each other full of shame, but I honestly don’t regret it.

—Where you at your house? — I say trying to change the subject.

—Ah yes, but I also went to pick up your car —

—My car? —

—Yes, the cultural program sent you a car… with ribbon and everything! —

It was true, once out of the apartment I saw it, a small, yellow Volkswagen beetle with a big red ribbon on top.

—I don’t mind this but… —I say as Rume gives me the car keys. —It feels like an exaggeration —

—Is that so? I don’t mind having a friend with a car that can take me to job and home — Rumes suggests joking around.

—If that’s the case I can do it for you —

—Really!? For real!? —

—After all you’ve done, is the least I can do to pay you — I say with an honest smile.

Rume jumps like a little child in happiness.

—No more public transport for this girl! —

We fight to take off the ribbon from the top of the car, but not because is too tight, but because Rume doesn’t want to remove it, yet the thought of letting the entire school see a yellow beetle decorated like a Christmas gift will shame me for the entire year of work. I sit on the driver’s seat, or that’s what I thought, the steering wheel was on the other side, Rume can’t stop laughing as I stay frozen trying to push the keys on an invisible hole, she holds her breath and asks me to change places, but I ask her to drive us to school instead, I don’t have a driver license for this country, but that’s not what held me back, it was a flashback of me trying to drive in the streets of England one time, you don’t believe driving from the other side can put so much stress into your body until you try it, for now, Rume will take me to school and back, maybe I should just lend her the car until I get my license.

The city is so different in the morning, Rume points to the market where we bought the frozen dinner plates; I couldn’t recognize it at all. The nights in this country are hell cold, and the mornings are chill and nice, I could get used to weather like this with the time. We reach the school; the teachers are all surprised to see Rume in a car, is it because they’re happy for her? Suddenly I start to get worried about my pay as a teacher, should I teach them what an union is? I can see Zahar in the distance dropping in his car, he waves to us, always from afar, he’s too wary of me for some reason. —Crap, I totally forgot — I palm my forehead frustrated, the news of the car made me forget entirely about my morning plans. —What is it, Amanda? — Rume wonders worried about the loud slap sound my hand made. — Uhm, I wanted to buy something for today before coming here but… it’s fine, tomorrow will be— She tilts her head curiously but is a gift for her, I don’t want to slip any other detail. She hands me the car keys back, I’ll talk about lending it to her tomorrow after the gift, a limousine stops in entrance of the school and Rume freezes right on the sidewalk of the parking lot, the students in the entrance hurrying their way inside, that can mean just one thing; the driver’s door opens and a young woman in a Victorian maid uniform drops, her expression is cold, with a clear lack of emotion, I can’t see her horns until she turns, they were thin like blades like the ones of Berry, her hair was black, short and straight, of dark skin, but she was missing her left arm and right eye, wrapped in bandages, how could a girl in that state drive a car? More than anything a limousine, suddenly my refuse of driving seemed like a childish tantrum, she opens the passenger door and two figures come out of the car, it was Berry and Eska, that’s when I notice, the maid is wearing the same spike collar as the other.

—Berry, is too sunny, could you please cover me till the way inside the school? You know my skin is delicate — Eska tells her with a sigh of disgust when glazing at the sky, the maid opens another door of the car and brings an umbrella, handing it to Berry, who huffs angrily. —Do it yourself twerp, isn’t it enough to have my sister spoil you day and night; you want me to do the same? —She pushes the umbrella onto the chest of Eska, looks at the maid with frustration, who remains with a silent poker face all the scene, Berry leaves groaning, for my surprise, Eska just drops a little giggle and opens the umbrella herself, the maid makes a gesture with her skirt and bids goodbye to her master in the car, she glances at us from the sidewalk with the corner of her eyes, her murdering intentions are obvious to me, but as long as she keeps holding back, I still have a chance to earn her trust. This time is me who strokes the shoulder of Rume to bring her back to reality, another car goes into the parking lot; this time is Principal Luminiere who reaches the scene, together with a really young girl… younger for a place like this, a middle schooler with a high school uniform? — _Her daughter_ — was my first thought, two beautiful albinos Zaranian, one being the smaller version of the other, although her horns didn’t have the crescent moon shape of the Principal, they were made of what looked to me, a strange type of blue quartz, the insides of it shone and sparkled as if constellations were held inside her horns, they shared some words, and holding a pillow and her school bag, the little girl went inside the building A, I guess she does see classes here, maybe she skipped some grades, Luminiere notices us and comes to meet us in the sidewalk when the ring bells. —Uhm, today you finally start working, don’t you? I don’t want you to come late to your first lecture of history, but I’d like to share some words with you before — she tells me with a serious tone, Rume bows to her and waves to me, leaving without sharing another word. —Actually, my first class is in the second period, so I’m free at the moment… — I feel the need to correct her, I don’t know why, but I don’t like when she’s all bossy with me, maybe was it because yesterday I saw her getting silenced by a girl twenty years younger than her. — Then I’ll go straight to the point— her voice added a pinch of anger, I stepped on a button there, hope it wasn’t a landmine —What happened yesterday, did you report it to your superiors? — She wonders with honest curiosity. — Nor the exchange program nor the military knows of what happened yesterday yet, but at the end of the month I’ll have to give them a report of the situation — I reply just as serious, yet for some reason, she takes a deep breath and calms down. —Eska… she’s a good person, even if in your first time she almost killed you, she’s so young, and yet she has to deal with so many things, not only the school but politics, her family inheritance and… — She stops midway and clears her throat, I found precious of her defending that girl with such passion, for all serious and mighty she seemed to be in our first encounter, this was a surprise. —Principal, with all due respect, there’s nothing to worry, there are still four more weeks before the report, if she’s really as you describe it, then it’ll be reflected on my report for my superiors to read it — I explain calmly and with a smile, she smiles back, it looks like we are back into terms —And if you don’t mind I ask, the little girl from before, is it your daughter? — Trying to be as polite as possible, but I’m surprised once again as she chuckles and shakes her head, covering her mouth with a hand. —She’s my niece, Miss Henderson, she’s a prodigy who wants to study the stars, she skipped grades and my sister nagged me to get her inside this school, that is all — I still wonder why my question made her laugh though, maybe she’s one of those who don’t see themselves having or taking care of a child, we make a small reverence to each other and she makes her way into the first building, then I remember. —Principal, wait for a second, I need your help with something! — I shout a bit flustered, she turns to look back at me confused, I gulp down saliva —You see, I wanted to thank Rume for her help, I know she has an empty flower vase in her desk, so… — I’m unable to finish the sentence, God, my blood is rushing fast. —So you want to thank her by buying her flowers, that is actually, a great gesture, Miss Henderson, Zaranian, especially us the women, love flower gifts and decorations, is not really something someone gifts so casually, and I bet it would mean a lot for her if it comes from you — She explains, this time all serious, with not even a hint of malice or laughter in her voice or face, she really wants me to understand gifting flowers is not something to take lightly here —behind the second building you will find the botanical club, one of our students must be doing her rounds about now, she will help you with whatever you need, now, if you excuse me, Eska has the first period with me — She bows again and leaves, I turn to the left and walk to the second building.

I notice in the map Rume gave me, a small brown square in the back of Building B, not sure how I didn’t notice it at first. I walk around the building and see it for the first time, rather a large tent on the school grounds; you can feel the distinctive smell of greens and herbs coming from the inside, along with traces of humidity. The place is way bigger from the inside, large columns of metallic stands with many types of ferns, many others suspended from the ceiling with thin chains, the left had a wooden stand filled with flowers of many types and sizes, the right stand was also made of wood, but this one had small plants with red and purple fruits, I knew instantly they were fruits and that they were edible because there was an intruder inside besides me, a familiar tall figure in a high school uniform was picking on them, placing a handful of the smuggled goods in one hand, while using the other to devour the freshly picked ones, making loud noises of pleasure — _BERRY!_ — I shout stomping the floor all angered and she lets out the funniest, acute scared noise I’ve ever heard, juggling with the fruits on her hands to don’t let them drop, she holds them tightly and stares left and right until she notices me —Crap, not you again… I can explain! —She stutters, but I’m not letting her go this time. — _Uh? Is someone there?_ — A feminine voice wonders from the inside of the tent. — _Look at what you did!_ — She shouts quietly then rolls the hood of her jacket and runs away before I can do or say anything else, seriously, that girl is worst than Pecoa. After a couple of minutes, a girl student with an apron dirty of earth, and filled with what seemed like gardener tools showed up carrying a sprinkler pot. —Oh my, a human, are you the new teacher? Please wait a minute! — She says agitated, turning into a storm of nerves, leaving the pot aside, taking off the apron and leaving it over a desk —Nice to meet you finally, I think I have classes with you in second period today, my name is Anna, I’m the one in charge of the botanical activities of the school —She was polite and elegant, her reverence had even a twist of her ankle, what an educated girl, long black hair and blue eyes, her horns had the aspect of wood, they were thin and short, pointing up eagerly with the shape of a drill from the tip to the base. —Nice to meet you Anna I’m Miss Henderson, your new human history teacher and yes, if you are from the 1-B classroom, we will have classes in about an hour — I answer, not as polite as her, she comes closer with a kind smile, it seems she’s wearing a black nail polish and detached, purple sleeves up to her wrists inside her school uniform. —Well Miss Henderson, is there something I can help you with? — She wonders playing with her hands. —Yes, Luminiere sent me with you because I want to gift some flowers to Miss Rume for her help… wait, but first, a student was ripping off fruits from your garden! — I suddenly remember like a flash of thunder, but she doesn’t seem shocked at all, much less angry. —Was this _thieve_ perhaps a really tall girl with red hair and bags on her eyes? —Anna wonders with a funny gesture, it was obvious it wasn’t the first time, I nod with my face, she snorts and swirls her wrist with exasperation —You don’t have to worry for Berry, Miss Henderson, last year I made a space to harvest berries for a project and she took a liking for them, the only reason I keep them is because _I know_ she comes once or twice a week to eat them, is amazing she still thinks she’s stealing them from me though — She laughs at the end with condescension. —But I don’t get it; you keep harvesting them just for her? — I ask in disbelief, she then puts her hands together to hide a blushing smile. —It makes me really happy she eats with so much pleasure the things I harvest, that alone is enough for me to keep spoiling her — again with that playful laughter at the end, we walk to the next extreme of the tent with the flowers, she points a bank of lilies-like white ones —These flowers are the most common type of gift, their pure white represents good, pure intentions, friendship, and love, they’re used to reflect you want to grow bonds with the person you’re gifting these flowers to —She explains to me all serious, is obvious how much she loves to talk about this, all the students here are quite the surprise. —And where in the city could I buy some of these? — I question, she snorts. —It’s ok Miss Henderson, I’ll give you a small bouquet for Professor Rume, if the Principal sent you with me, it would be impolite to let you leave empty-handed —Then she turns back to the desk where she left the apron. —Are you sure? You made a splendid work raising these, I don’t want you to cut them just for me — I tell her in honest shame as she appears ready with weirdly shaped scissors in hand, she fixes her hair in a silent pause as she begins to hold the flowers together from their stalks. —The thing about flowers Miss Henderson, is they are going to die regardless of how beautiful they can be — her eyes gleaming with her words, almost as if she was meditating —These ones are already in their peak, what awaits for these little ones is nothing but dry and wilt in some days, not me nor you can stop that from happening— With one chop of the scissors she cuts the bouquet, holding the scissors between her lips she pulls a ribbon from the apron, a long thread which she cuts without even looking, with a razor blade stuck on the outside of the pocket, wrapping the stalk nice and clean with a ribbon detail, she takes the scissors back to cut a bit more the stalks and some leaves —There’s nothing wrong in appreciating flowers when they are on their brim, why would they make the effort to grow this beautiful if people are going to wonder about what happens next? — That was almost philosophical, and just then I realize, this girl is just like Chie, she isn’t in class in the first period, just how many students have Luminiere gave these privileges? We walk back to her desk, there are many glass pots with leaves of herbal teas, notes with scribbles, her writing is awful, a couple of gardening and horticulture books on the corner side. —Chie must be looking for those — I joke about it pointing at them, the girl groans and palms her face. —I totally forgot to give them back this morning! — She’s honestly ashamed of forgetting it. — _I knew you would forget it silly, that’s why I came_ — a new voice shouts from the entrance of the tent, Chie hurrying with a wide smile, Anna tosses me the bouquet which I barely manage to grab, they jump and hug each other, is that really Chie? —Sweetheart! Good timing you’re here, can you please burn these stalk… —She mutes when pointing at me from behind with her thumb, Chie finally noticing I’m right beside them, I wave awkwardly and slowly, they separate from each other, bright red like the fruits Berry stole —I’m sorry Professor, erhm, your flowers need one last thing, Chie if you please — Anna gestures with her hands, the tall one nods and puts a tip of her finger into the source of her flame, the light sticking in it as if her finger were a candle, Anna took a small metal base with a lever, opened it up, it had a greasy look and smell, she dips a finger in it and rubbed the base of the stalks with it, then Chie took a step closer and put the flame near the base, slowly burning the stalks —This way, when you put them in water, the flowers will last for a couple of extra days — Anna explains to me with a gesture of hand, both of them still red, Chie looking down, hiding her face with her hair, the situation is so obvious I don’t even need to guess, on top of everything, I was being the third wheel. —Thank you, Anna, Chie, for all your help, I’m going to put this on Rume’s desk and see you later for our class, ok? — I suggest all serious, both of them waving goodbye nervously, they’re so embarrassed is so funny, I shouldn’t, I _really_ shouldn’t, but I’m going to do it anyway —You girls make a cute couple, I’m glad for you — I tell them with a playful tone right before leaving, I can hear their screeches as I walk away, oh the youth.

Walking into the teacher’s room I detect a strange smell of smoke, I sniff on the stalks of the flowers but is not coming from them. The room is empty just like last morning, this time not even Rume is here, I still smell the smokey scent, just where does it come from? I go to her desk and take the flower vase, look for a faucet in a small kitchen with a coffee machine and microwave and fill the vase with water, adding the flowers, I put it back and look on her things for a black marker and the yellow book of tickets she uses to put notes everywhere, I fluster for a moment and start writing:

_ “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, and for everything I know you will continue doing” _

_ With love, Amanda. _

God, what am I’m writing, but, for some reason, I don’t want to type a new one, the smell of smoke is getting heavy, where is it coming from-… I turn back and left, is lightly, but I can see it, is smoke and ashes, I turn all the way back and the siren of the school begins to ring furiously, I run to the windows, there’s a big light coming from the outside, I glance in disbelief, my new brand car was on fire.


End file.
